A window treatment may be mounted in front of one or more windows, for example to prevent sunlight from entering a space and/or to provide privacy. Window treatments may include, for example, roller shades, roman shades, venetian blinds, or draperies. A roller shade typically includes a flexible shade fabric wound onto an elongated roller tube. Such a roller shade may include a weighted hembar located at a lower end of the shade fabric. The hembar may cause the shade fabric to hang in front of one or more windows that the roller shade is mounted in front of.
A window treatment may be motorized. For example, a motorized roller shade may include a motor drive unit that is coupled to the roller tube to provide for tube rotation. When operated, the motor drive unit may cause the roller tube to rotate, such that the lower end of the shade fabric is raised or lowered, for example along a vertical direction. The motor drive unit of a motorized window treatment (e.g., a roller shade) may powered, for example, by an alternating current (AC) source, a direct current (DC) source, by one or more batteries, or any combination thereof.
In an example motorized roller shade, the motor drive unit, the roller tube, and a battery compartment may be retained within a housing that is mounted in front of one or more windows. Such a motorized roller shade may include a fascia that is configured to conceal components such as the motor drive unit, the roller tube, and the battery compartment. However, known motorized roller shade fasciae may require manufacturing tolerances that are difficult to realize at desirable yield levels. Further, known motorized roller shade fasciae may perform inconsistently, for instance in differing environmental conditions such as different ambient temperatures.